Identities Revealed
by alice-in-wonderland-22
Summary: What if some of the InuYasha characters weren't what they seemed? my first multi-chapter story rated T for blood and future chapters
1. Of threats and wounds

**I do not InuYasha**

Kagome sensed the soul collectors before she saw them and guessed InuYasha had too because his ears perked. Not wanting to let her friends see her upset Kagome got out of her sleeping bag. "I'm going for a walk. I want **no one to follow." Kagome said looking at InuYasha and Sango when she said the last part as she walked north away from the soul collectors. Sango noticed a hint of sadness in Kagome's voice. Once Kagome vanished Sango whipped around facing InuYasha, fire in her eyes making InuYasha gulp.**

"**Don't you dare go to Kikyou! If you do and Kagome finds out we might never see her again! It's a miracle she's put up with your bull shit this long. If you go we lose Kagome and I will not let that happen!" Sango yelled. "Yeah InuYasha! You keep on hurting Momma. Knock it off!" Shippou yelled. By now Kagome was deep in the woods, tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away, she didn't need InuYasha smelling her tears. Suddenly she stopped when she got to a tombstone. **

"**King Hojo Higarashi: husband to Queen Kiya of the Northern cat demons, father to hanyou princess Kagome Higarashi." Kagome read. Just then a priestess came out of the trees. "Die Kikyou!" the priestess yelled aiming for Kagome's heart. She had blue black hair in a bob, blue eyes, and red priestess robes looking to be about 16. Kagome was able to dodge the arrow from piercing her heart and got hit in the shoulder.**

**Kagome stifled a scream of pain. "I'm not Kikyou! I'm Kagome Higarashi!" Kagome gasped. "Please let me go." she begged. "Fine Kikyou but remember that the queen banned you from the North for kidnap and murder. Also, don't pretend to be someone you kidnapped." the priestess said walking away. Kagome stumbled to the west leaving a trail of blood.**


	2. Of good byes and gifts

**I do not own InuYasha**

**SyrahSyara- Yay! I finally figured out how to add chapters!**

**InuYasha- Great. Good for you**

**SyrahSyara- Kagome?**

**Kagome- InuYasha, sit boy.**

After walking about a mile Kagome found the herbs to treat her wounds. After she was done she passed out from blood loss. The priestess named Mitzuki, who had secretly been following Kagome, had seen the paw print birthmark of the Northern cat demon royal family on Kagome's right shoulder and was on her way to tell the Queen that she had found her daughter. 1,000 demons and hanyous from miles round smelt Kagome's blood including Kirara, Shippou, InuYasha & Kouga. By the time InuYasha and company came 500 demons and hanyous were fighting over who would mate her while the other 500 were fighting over who would eat her.

Suddenly she was in a light pinkish purple globe. When the globe vanished Kagome's hair was an inch longer than InuYasha's streaked with purple & pink with matching cat ears tipped with dark blue and a tail also tipped with dark blue. Her brown eyes were speckled with purple, pink and dark blue. She instantly woke up & ran, killing anything following her until the only ones alive were InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippou & Kouga. Kagome ran faster than Kirara and InuYasha combined & soon disappeared.

Once she no longer saw them she started walking. Finally she sat down and started writing a letter. "I told them not to follow me! InuYasha can have Kikyou. Sorry Shippou. Kikyou will be your momma or Sango. You'll never see me again. Good bye." Kagome whispered wrapping her school tie around a slim tree branch while she stuck a self portrait on the tree with one of her arrows. Next she set a doll with some of her hair sewn into it at the base of the tree along with the letter. Finally she hid in a bush while tucking the jewel shards, which hung on a chain around her neck, in her shirt.

A half hour later InuYasha and friends came to the tree. InuYasha picked up the letter and started reading. _"Dear everyone, I am sorry to leave in such a manner. I couldn't stand knowing I wasn't fully wanted. Even though it pains me, I know InuYasha loves Kikyou more than he could ever love me for I am worthless. The least he could do is do something about Kouga. InuYasha, also please be nice to Shippou. I give Sango full permission to do anything but kill you if you hurt him. Please do not follow me. Sango, you get my red tie. Miroku gets my arrow but Sango may take it at anytime as punishment. Shippou, you my darling son get the doll & all the lollipops in my bag. InuYasha shall get the picture & ramen. So I know you came please leave one thing. After today you might see me while traveling but that is all. Good bye. Also, don't worry about Naraku & the jewel. Thank you all. Sincerely, Kagome." InuYasha read. Shippou replaced the doll with his ribbon and toy top. Sango folded her everyday kimono while InuYasha left his fire rat haiori. Miroku laid down a pearl necklace, bracelet, ring & earrings then they left. Once out of sight Kagome put on the gifts._


	3. Of ranting & history

**I do not own InuYasha**

"**I told you!" Sango yelled at InuYasha. "Now we'll be lucky if we ever see her again!" she continued to rant to the inu hanyou when she suddenly smacked her neck. "Hello Myoga." Miroku said gloomily. "Lord InuYasha, where is Kagome?" Myoga asked worriedly. "How am I supposed to know?" InuYasha grumbled. "Oh now. This is very bad! I spoke to Queen Kiya. If Kikyou finds Kagome…" Myoga trailed off. **

"**InuYasha, Kagome's in grave danger! You must find her before Kikyou does or Kagome dies! She is no longer in the safety of the North. Unless she reaches your father's land she will die." Myoga stated concerned. "Myoga, what are you talkin about?" InuYasha asked. Mitzuki stepped out of the trees. "Master Myoga, it is my fault. I hurt the princess thinking she was that evil Kikyou & drove her out of the North. If I had known then she'd be safe. I have failed Master Myoga." Mitzuki said hanging her head in sorrow. "It's not your fault Mitzuki. I'll admit the princess does look like Kikyou." Myoga told the girl.**

"**Will someone tell me what the hell is going on!" InuYasha yelled. "It happened about 200 years ago. You see, Kikyou is a demon but no one is certain what type. On the day you and Princess Kagome were born Kikyou burst into the castle killing many including the human king Hojo Higarashi, 2 of his nieces Lady Ami & Lady Makoto, Mitzuki's parents Usagi and Mamarou, Kagome's older brother and sister Princess Ichigo & Prince Motoki. Kikyou kidnapped Prince Hojo II, Prince Shang, Princess Kiri, Prince Totosai, Lady Rei, Princess Sango, Princess Kagura, Princess Kanna, Princess Kira, Prince Kohaku, Prince Souta & Princess Kagome. We are lucky she didn't kill them but she spread them all over Japan. It has taken us years to find all of them & bring them safely home." Myoga explained as if it had happened yesterday. **


	4. Important! Please Read!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

miss-joseph

Cleopatra Curtis

LouLouCullen

alice-in-wonderland-22


End file.
